In the Zone
by AhappyDog
Summary: After selling out an auction a new restaurant has opened and is looking for staff, but secretly it's not their first attempt. An unnamed man has took the job of nightmares. Two buildings. Three monitors. Unknown enemies. Dark back stories and one guard. All this because nobody knew that they came back, and they aren't happy.
1. The Job

Chapter One: The Job

**Hello all! It's me again and the 'no pun intended' has been cut for reasons! This is my second fic and a sort of… experiment? I would have made it into a game but unfortunately I have no idea how. Since some want me to continue writing, I might as well do this instead. Since it is an experiment feedback is needed so I know if this is a good idea or not. If it turns out to be good, then expect another two. But anyway, lets get this thing going. Enjoy! **

Why did I take this job? It was obviously a bad idea… Especially since it's beside its own grave. Too much cameras gone and not enough time to reboot them, motion going insane and I'm losing my mind. I can hear them closing in and the light is almost out. This place should have stayed dead, but it looks like I'm the dead one this time…

**FIVE DAYS EARLIER**

"Yea… Yea I know… I'm looking mom…I know that… Look jobs are a lot harder to find these days...I don't know… I DON'T KNOW…Right…Ok I'm hanging up now… Yes I am… Goodbye."

Seventh time this week she has called me asking if I have a job or not, always saying the same thing. I pick up the newspaper for some sort entertainment, since my ex threw the TV out the window. Tragic story… Tragic story… Drug bust… Ads… Nothing new. I flick threw the pages until something catches my eye.

Fazbear n' Friends: Staff needed.

New restaurant looking for night guards.

12AM-6AM

$200 a week

1-800-FAZ-FAZBEAR

Night guard? Sounds easy, but why would… Ah screw it. I call the number, expecting an instant 'Sorry the job's taken'. Someone picks up.

?: "Uh, hello? This is Fazbear n' Friends how can I uh… how can I help you?"

Me: "Yea hi I'm calling about the guard job, I was wondering if you were still hiring.

?: "Oh…Uh… Yea just come on over and talk to the boss. Don't worry, a member of staff will help you find him."

Me: "Oh ok tha…Hello? Are you still there? Rude."

**A SHORT DRIVE LATER**

I step out of my car and notice two buildings next to each other. They look exactly the same, except on looks a little worn out. I walk to the not so depressing one and sure enough it was the right one. It seemed empty until I hear a voice.

Boss: "Hey, I guess you're the one who was looking the job?"

Me: "Yea, I'm looking for the boss."

Boss: "Well look no further! Question, do you know the history of this place?"

Me: "Uh no."

Boss: "Ah, you're hired! You start tonight at twelve."

Me: "Wait, that's it? Don't you need… I though… What?"

Boss: "Hey hey, no need to panic. You got the job! Your office is down the stairs, over near the entrance. Your uniform will be there and a recorded message will guide you. See you sometime champ!

I exit the building dumbfounded. That was a little… suspicious. Oh what the hell, at least I have a job. I call my Mom so she can stop bugging me, then drive home.

**A FEW HOURS LATER **

I enter the building. Looks a lot more sinister at night. I take a look around since I haven't fully explored the place. Holy shit, this place has animatronics? Neither the paper ad or my own boss told me that. They looked like they were barely made, like some things didn't belong to them. They all were different shades of colors like they were made from random parts. The bear was dark and bright brown, the rabbit was blue and purple and the chicken was bright yellow and a not-so-dark yellow. I decide to forget about them and go to my office.

I enter the underground office, but there was another entrance. It looked like it connected to the other building that looked exactly like this one. I put the uniform on and sit down. There was two tablets in front of me, one in perfect condition, the other was heavily damaged. The phone starts to ring.

Phone guy: "Hello sir/madam. Welcome to your new job as a night guard at the improved Fazbear n' Friends. Now I am supposed to read out the bullshit rules but I much rather tell you the truth. You, my friend, are going to die. Now, how you can avoid this. You can see that there are two monitors, one for cameras and the other is the system management. If you turn on your cameras, which is the damaged one, you can see that there is an option to 'switch zones', that will switch over to the other building. We call that area the 'Dark Zone' and for good reason, I won't get into that now but anyway. The dark zone is, well, dark so that is where the SM monitor comes in, there you can do four things:

Reboot cameras

Play music

Turn on DZ lights

Activate emergency strobe lights

Now some things my look like a joke but trust me, they will all be extremely important. Note the emergency lights will only work once and has a small chance of cutting the power, we tried to fix this but it has proved to be impossible. Also the music, listen the DZ has a very bad history of supernatural incidents and if you look at it for too long you may begin to start freaking out, so we have given you some relaxation music but it won't stay on for long. It will frequently cut out and we think it attracts the unwanted guests even more but it gets the job done and can be turned back on whenever you want. The DZ light thing is quite obvious so not much explaining needed there. Oh yea the reboot camera thing, listen something keeps running around and deactivating some of the cameras which isn't only annoying, it is extremely bad. So if one gets shut down you can reactivate it with this but it will take a while and you can only do one at a time. Oh don't worry, we have taken the liberality of giving you a sort of warning for when this may happen. If you look beside you there is a button, if pressed that will revel the motion tracker for the cameras. If the lights on that monitor start blinking that means that the camera shutdown is imminent, so that means you can prepare. One more things is the flashlight on your desk, it has been designed to only be a strobe light and is pretty much useless for anything apart from one thing… If anything, not going to specify what, appears in the two entrances you MUST activate it and wait until whatever is there is gone. Ok that's all I can tell you tonight. Trust me, this is as easy as it will get.

The recording stops and I'm left alone. Why did I think this was going to be easy?

**Trying out new dialogue styles, just so it is easier to read. Well until the over long instructions from phone guy kinda took up a page. More things will be introduced in later chapters like a vent more info on the DZ. Yes, that is why I called it 'In the zone'. Yes, I will headbutt a table for that. Well, what do you guys think? Was this a good idea? Oh and about my other fic (The first one) I left massive plot holes intentionally… Good luck trying to piece that together ;). But anyway, thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter! **


	2. The First Night

Chapter Two: The First Night

**Hello all! It's me again! So this is kinda off to a slow start and most of the things that phone guy had to explain had to be cut out so as not to make the chapter too long, but they will be added to other calls. So far this has had absolutely no feedback but it's only started. **

I flip up the cameras and, well, stare. I have absolutely idea what to do. Why do I have to check on so many things? What shuts down the cameras? Why is playing relaxing music an important part of this job? So many questions…

I switch to the DZ or whatever it's called only for the screen to go black. Oh yea, the lights. I put down the cameras and open the SM monitor, activating the lights. A bar appears next to it, depleting slowly. Must be limited as well. Quickly putting the SM down open the cameras.

The sight of the DZ was chilling. The walls were burned and covered in cracks, parts of the ceiling has collapsed and the camera was slightly glitchy. The chill never left, getting worse the more I look. Must be the effects that guy was talking about. I switch back to the normal zone, if that's what they call it, and go the stage cam. Those freaky things stared blankly at nothing, but something isn't right, wasn't there three? Oh please no.

I spastically check each one until I stop on the dinning area cam. That chicken thing was standing there, eyes looking at the camera. I jump back and turn the camera off, hyperventilating. This isn't happening. I hear a distant click from the DZ. The SM monitor starts beeping, I open it and the 'DM lights' was blinking red with 'ERROR' flashing beside it. I forgot I left the lights on. I tap it and it begins restarting, thankfully.

I check the cameras and the chicken has moved again, the rabbit staring instead. Those things are moving, and I think they are moving towards me. I can hear something moving closer, and I search around again and find nothing. Where did that thing go? I put down the monitor and look at the left entrance, the one leading to the normal area. I squint my eyes to look through the darkness, until the chicken pops out of the entrance and stares. I jump back and scream, picking up the flashlight and activating it. The lights in the room start flashing with it. The the chicken disappears without a trace, leaving me cowering in the corner. The I turn the flashlight off and sit back down, sighing in relief.

3AM

The lights in the DZ are finally working again and the freak show is getting more violent. The motion sensor has picked up small movement on cam1 in the DZ, no idea what room that is but at least it's numbered. I even checked on the cameras to see what it was but there is absolutely no evidence of what it once was. Why would there be movement there now that I think about it, is there more? I shake off the thought and play the music to calm my nerves. It plays for 10 seconds then cuts out with a progress bar slowly filling up beside it. This is just great…

5AM

Another three encounters from the rabbit and chicken, now the bear has moved. The motion tracker has not changed a bit, and the DZ is starting to get more disturbing to look at. I can't wait until this inevitably shuts down. Just a few minutes left thankfully. Suddenly the motion tracker jumps to life. I turn on the lights and switch to the DZ, then to CAM1 to see what all the commotion is. There is nothing there but there is audible scratching sounds either against the wall or the actual camera. I stare for a while until something jumps in front of the screen, screams and the camera cuts out. I fall off my chair screaming in fear at what just happened. Actually, what did just happen? The thing that jumped out at the camera went to fast for me to make out what it was, but I could see that it was white. I reboot the camera, still startled from the event. I can't stop breathing heavily and play the music again, calming me down slightly. That guy was right, that music gets the job done.

6AM

A wonderful chime plays as it turns to six. I bury my face in my hands and leave as quickly as possible. The boss unlocks the door to greet me.

Boss: Hey, how was your night?

Me: WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Boss: Excuse me? That's no way to talk to your boss.

Me: I THINK YOU KNOW DAMN WELL HOW MY NIGHT WAS!

Boss: You want to know the best part? It gets worse! Now go home before I lock you in here.

Me: BUT-

Boss: OUT!

I storm out in get in my car, face planted on the steering wheel. I couldn't take any more of this, so I went home and passed out.

**Yep, that's it. Night one is done, nothing special. Is this even worth doing or should I start something else. It is quite hard, much harder than my** **last fic, but if nobody is really keen on it the sequel to my last fic may start early. As I said, this was kind of an experiment. I will give it a week, and if it still gets no feedback then I will abandon it completely. Thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Mystery Man

Chapter Three: Mystery Man

**Hello all! It's me again! So remember I said that I would turn this into a fan game if I could? Well I have decided to look for some help with this, though don't expect it to go anywhere, but I'm giving it a go. So if you are are interested in helping please contact me via PM, I don't expect it to be exactly like this but still, worth a try right? **

I wake up on the couch, still in uniform. I get up, pacing around the room thinking about how to deal with this. Need to pay rent soon and this 'job' is the only way I can get the money, don't know if I'd rather do this or be homeless for the rest of my life. I notice a sticky note my car outside. I walk out and pick it up, it read ' CALL THIS NUMBER (insert number here)'. Confused at first, I go back inside to look for my phone. I find it and call the number.

?: Uhh… Hello?

Me: Yea hi, did you leave a note on my car?

?: Umm… Oh yea your that guy.

Me: Ok ah, can I ask _why _you did it?

?: I'm tell you what you need to know about _that _place so you have sort of an idea about what's going.

Me: At least somebody will… Alrighty mysterious person, what do I need to know?

?: Well first the animatronics, obviously. You need to know their names and whatnot don't you?

Me: No

?: Well the bear is called Freddy Fazbear, the rabbit is Bonnie the bunny and the chicken is Chica the… you get the point.

Me: What about the white thing? The one that shuts down the cameras and scares the shit out of you at the same time?

?: White thing? Uhh I don't know anything about a white thing, but there is something shutting off the cameras. Can't help you with that either I'm afraid.

Me: Joy…

?: Sorry… Anyway back to the others. Now since the company sold out an auction they have been determined to use everything they got, so the animatronics are made from a hole bunch of random parts that somebody slapped together. But things started to go wrong with some of them. They would attack staff, wonder outside and… You know what that last detail isn't important…

Me: Wait so why has it not been shut down?

?: It was… Now named the 'Dark Zone'. The few that weren't acting right were just abandoned and left in there to rot.

Me: Oh… right.

?: Some weren't even used, just left in storage and never been in use.

Me: So they aren't active?

?: Of course they are…

Me: Dammit.

?: Sorry, that all I can really tell you today. Good luck with your second night buddy.

Me: WAIT!

Too late. Whoever that was must really know the history of that place, but I still have some research of my own to do.

**FEW HOURS LATER **

On the way in I encounter my boss waiting by the door.

Boss: Hey recruit! You actually came back I see.

Me: … Yup.

Boss: Oh come on, cheer up! Your friends await you.

Me: Yea yea but, question. Who is the white one.

Boss: … Just do your job.

He walks away, locking the place up for the night. This guy is a little weird. I go down to my office and await for the games to begin…

The phone begins ringing. This guy again?

PG: Hello again. It seems you have made a very poor decision and came back. Just a word of warning, it will be a lot more difficult than last night. Oh! I forgot to tell you yesterday about the vent behind you. It only connects to the DZ, thankfully, but it is a massive problem for you. If you hear something in the vents turn around and wait, if there are white dots or something in there then you know what to do. Oh yea and about the DZ… There are a few things in there that probably shouldn't be and of course the animatronics there are extremely aggressive. The two we found so far were conveniently both foxes. Foxy and Mangle, at least what's left of her. Foxy will be the most aggressive of them all, rapidly moving from room to room, but he still gets put off by flashing lights so whatever. Wait… Oh, well it appears he is one of a few who will get in the vents so watch out for that. Now, Mangle is a different story. She is the one who has something against your cameras, but not only that. She will try to get into your office as well. If she does get in then chances are you're screwed. She will disable your flashlight and kill you if you turn to the vent. Well, that's as much as I can tell you tonight. Goodnight and good luck.

Even more to look out for, that's the exact opposite of what I needed. I look behind me and sure enough, the unusually big vent is there. Things just keep getting better and better…

**Vents, how creative of me… Sorry I couldn't update this yesterday, was quite a busy day. I'm running out of things to write here now… I will always be looking for help with a game by the way but I doubt anyone will help me with this. Thanks for reading anyway and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	4. The Second Night

Chapter Four: The Second Night

**Hello all! It's me again! Once again I do not have much to say (not lying this time). This is starting to get some feedback so thank you for that. Well… That's it really. **

**12AM**

Bonnie and Chica seemed to be eager to meet me again, meanwhile Freddy is still standing there with a big goofy fake smile. I switch over to the DZ to see if anyone is awake, forgetting toturn on the light in the process. Sighing, I put down the cameras and flip up the SM monitor and turn on the lights, playing the music at the same time just to be safe. I go back on the cameras and look around for a bit until I stop on CAM 7 in the DZ, is something there? I lean closer and sure enough, Foxy is poking around a corner. He looked terrible, his suit is nearly gone all together and his right arm was hanging off. I switch back to the normal area and put the cameras down to turn off the music and lights.

**1AM **

Things were starting to get interesting real quick. The motion tracker was picking up small readings, Mangle must be awake. Bonnie is too close for comfort and Foxy was closing in. Chica wasn't moving much and Freddy was still standing there. Playing about with the cameras I came across something unusual, it was on CAM 5 in the DZ. CAM 5 was a hallway with nothing of interest, but there was a figure standing at the end of it. It looked like a different version of Freddy but it was unclear. The camera was glitching out a bit but it couldn't be Mangle, she was (according to the motion tracker) two rooms away. The camera cuts out and the screen is black, suddenly a purple looking Freddy head took up the screen with loud garbling sounds emitting from… somewhere. I drop the camera, nearly falling off my chair. What was that? I was uncontrollably breathing heavily and the chill was insane. I need that music right now.

**2AM **

Still recovering from the events from earlier, whatever it was. Freddy was finally moving and Foxy is… uh oh. I spastically check each and every camera and find nothing. Wait, vent! I look at the vent behind me and stare. How was I supposed to know if he was there or not? Loud banging emitted from the vents, there's my answer I guess. I flash the light in the vent for testing purposes only to reveal him nearly touching the flashlight. I jump a bit but focus the light on him. After about three seconds he disappears without a trace. I sit down and sigh in relief, that is until Bonnie came in for a surprise visit. I quickly flash the light at him, shouting profanities at the bunny for appearing at such a bad time.

**3AM **

Nothing much going on, motion getting rapid but not too much. The occasional visit from Bonnie and Chica. Foxy actually surprised me by appearing at the entrance instead of the vent. Other than that, all good.

**4AM **

Freddy is actually about to show up at the entrance for once, not like that will get him anywhere since I know he's there. The motion tracker has really started picking stuff up, though it has lost the ability to tell what room it's coming from, not good. The flashlight is starting to get a small bit dim, but it should be enough to get me through the night. Still confused about that purple Freddy thing though, was that even real? I snap out of my thoughts my by the banging in the vent. I quickly turn around and flash the light for three seconds then turn back, I'm getting used to this.

**5AM**

One more hour! The motion tracker is going insane and the music need to reboot, thankfully it can reboot while I keep an I on the others. I try to find Foxy in the DZ, forgetting Mangle is ready to strike any camera. I stop and take a good look to find him only to be greeted by a screaming face and a [SIGNAL LOST] screen. If I had jumped back any further I would have done a back flip. I get up and reboot the camera, why does she have to scream as well as crippling me. The music still hasn't finished rebooting so I can't calm myself. Everything is going wrong, with only one hour left. I look through the cameras again to make sure the others aren't too close. I can find everyone except Bonnie, I swear he was just here. I snap out of my thoughts when suddenly the camera monitor is taken away from me. Bonnie screams in my face and grabs me by the throat, nearly breaking the monitor. I try to break free but he is far too strong, I continue kicking anyway. He suddenly stops.

**6AM **

The chime plays from the distance as he drops me and walks out like nothing happened. I get up, shaken about what had to be a near death experience. I walk over to the front door where the boss was just unlocking them.

Boss: Hey there, I see your still alive…

Me: Y-yea, barely.

Boss: Indeed.

He has a look of disappointment, did he want me to die? This guy is too shady for me to handle. I couldn't care what he wanted, when and if I'm paid, I'm never going back here again.

**If you are wondering what music plays when the option is selected from the SM monitor then… So am I. Lets just imagine it's some sort of elevator music. Oh yea, I decided that this will defiantly have a sequel at some point, maybe even two. Thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter!**


	5. The Boss

Chapter Five: The Boss

**Hello all! It's me again! So I'm probably going to scrap the idea of getting this developed into an actual game, as much as it pains me. It's just not working out, no one is going to help me with it and I all I can do is well… this. So just enjoy the written form and… I don't know, imagine playing it? **

I didn't get any sleep at all, no matter how hard I tried. That Freddy thing messed me up, and that encounter with Bonnie was just too much. I sit on the couch and stare at the wall, what has my life come to? I couldn't even take a shower, I just sat there. My phone began ringing, forgot about the other mystery caller.

Me: Hello? Is this the guy that throws unwanted useful information at me?

?: Who else? How was your night?

Me: Guess

?: Terrible?

Me: If getting assaulted by some sort of ghost thing then nearly getting killed by the homicidal Easter bunny isn't terrible, I don't know what is.

?: Ah, you got your first hallucination eh? Don't worry, that was probably a one time thing. I got more info, if you would like to here it.

Me: Well I have nothing else to do so shoot.

?: So you are probably wondering what exactly happened to the DZ. Well, that is something everyone is still trying to figure out. But there was an incident involving the boss.

Me:Ok now I'm interested.

?: Well the boss was not as nutty as he was back in the day. He would watch over the crowd of children happily and was really just a very nice guy, but he had an obsession with one of the animatronics. The animatronic was never used but he was really defensive around it anyway, it was called Springbonnie/Springtrap. Springtrap was one creepy looking bastard yet the boss seemed to protect it with his life, and no one knows why. One day, Springtrap had escaped the storage and was wondering aimlessly around the crowd, everyone obviously terrified of him. The boss did nothing to prevent this, in fact he even sat it down on one of the tables. Springtrap was not really fond of crowds he stood up and sort of hissed, causing everyone to panic. The boss just sat and watched as it chased everyone outside, until one person pushed him over. The boss was not happy about this, he ran over to the unsuspecting man and threw him into a nearby table. Springtrap watched and suddenly decided to go on a rampage, throwing tables and chairs everywhere and badly damaging, well… everything. The company then got sued for obvious reasons and nearly lost everything. And that's pretty much the story.

Me: So your saying that my boss is an extreme psychopath that will probably kill me if I so much as breath on his BFF which happens to be a dangerous animatronic?

?: Yea, pretty much.

Me: Meh, could be worse.

?: Well, that's all the time I have. Talk to you soon.

Me: Wait! Who are you?

?: That's not important. Goodbye.

He hangs up, leaving me alone once again. I'm starting to see a pattern here. I wonder who this Springtrap is anyway…

**FEW, DEPPRESING, HOURS LATER **

The boss isn't here to greet me at the entrance tonight, good. I walk in and notice a note on the welcome mat. 'Key under mat, lock before shift starts and again when leaving. -Boss' too lazy to lock the door now is he? After locking the door I head down to my office and sit in the most uncomfortable chair ever. The phone rings as usual.

PG: Hello again. Your actually quite good at this, keep it up and maybe you might survive this place. So we had another little explore in the DZ and found more animatronics, joy. One is some sort of puppet thing, creepy as hell. My guess is that he will be able to get in your vent like Foxy, judging by the size of it. He also seems to be attracted my music, so that would mean if he heard yours he will become extremely aggressive until it stops. Another one is this Balloon kid, he doesn't really respond well to the cameras so if he happens to to be next to one, chances are that camera will be off. But don't try to reboot it because that will do nothing, it will turn back on once he leaves the room, meanwhile any other room he is in will be invisible until he leaves so keep that in mind. Oh and also he likes to wonder into the normal zone as well as the DZ so be careful. One more we found is Springtrap. We have no idea how he acts, he is completely unpredictable, but he does have a weakness to loud sounds. So if he appears in your office, play the music. I know that would seem pointless but when he gets close enough, the music will change into ear splitting static, that should ward him off. Anyway, if you made it this far then I'm sure you will be able to make it through this night. Good luck buddy, you'll need it.

Why do I have to look after more things every bloody night? This places has a lot of surprises.

**It does appear that each chapter is going in a sort of pattern but what would you expect, this was originally just a game idea. I have noticed some glitches with LibreOffice writer (the thing I use to write these fics). If you read my previous fic, you may notice that some words are missing, mostly names. This is because of the stupid system where if you put a dot in a word it will remove the word altogether. So don't go thinking that I lost all my braincells in the middle of writing a paragraph. Anyway, thanks for reading and I will see you in the next chapter! **


	6. The Third Night

Chapter six: The Third Night

**Hello all! It's me again! It's back again! Hopefully I will be able to complete this because I have had this finished in my head for about a week, but it will get repetitive and I can't find a way to avoid this. Also in the reviews, you guys were calling this the 'Best FnaF fic I've ever read'. This is really what got me doing this again, I can't believe that something I created is being titled the best by fans. I know way better fics than this but if you enjoy it then that's fantastic! Your awesomeness brought this back so here you go, Chapter six! **

**12AM**

The distant chime played, signalling my night of hell has officially begun. The animatronics in the normal zone, who I will now refer to as the 'hybrids', are already on the move. I check the motion tracker to see if Mangle is ready to assault the cameras, nothing. Foxy is moving rapidly but not close enough for me to worry about. No sign of any of the others the phone guy mentioned, guess their picking their moments to strike. Everything is going good so far.

Is what I thought until Hybrid Chica jumped from the left entrance, scaring me to near death. I flash the light at her and she leaves, I was so relieved I dropped the flashlight and accidentally left it on, draining precious battery power. I quickly turn it off and go straight back to focusing on the others.

**1AM **

Things aren't looking too good for me. The animatronics keep jumping in and draining my battery, and sanity, to the point where it's already starting to dim slightly. Mangle has jumped to life and seems to be moving to different rooms, and by the looks of things towards my office. She wants to pay a visit now? As if these guys weren't enough.

Suddenly a camera in the DZ cuts out, but it wasn't Mangle this time. I could hear very quiet laughter on the camera, child laughter. This must be Balloon Boy messing up the camera. He's in a bad place too, because that camera is usually where the abandoned guys appear to hunt me down. So if someone new came out of there, I would have no idea.

**2AM**

Foxy won't leave the vents alone, he has appeared about three times already. BB is gone, no idea where. Something odd is happening in the DZ though, I can hear music on certain cams, creepy to. I have absolutely no idea what this means but it can't be good. Flashlight power is really going to be a problem, the hybrids won't stop appearing. Hybrid Chica is being the worst tonight.

I take down my cameras to open the motion tracker when something catches my eye. I can make out a pair of massive eyes staring right at me. I do the most logical thing and shine the light at it. With each flash I could sort of make out what it was. I'm guessing it was BB because, well, it was a child. So he doesn't actually pop out, just sort of sits there waiting to strike. Interesting.

**3AM **

I found out what the music was, and I would be dead if I didn't. It was the puppet. The music suddenly stopped, the loudest point being near the vent entrance cam. I got suspicious and turned to the vent behind me and flashed the light at it. It revealed the creepiest looking puppet I have ever seen. If my paranoia didn't get the best of me, I would have died.

**4AM **

The flashlight is really starting to die out, and Springtrap has entered the arena. This bad ass looking golden-green bunny was pretty much charging at me with the speed he was moving from room to room. He was nearly at the entrance already! Mangle is gone since I didn't really check the motion tracker at all at this point so she could be anywhere. Meanwhile, Springtrap is waiting by the entrance as if to taunt me.

Hybrid Freddy jumped in by surprise so I had to ward him off, then three seconds after that Springtrap walks in right in front of me. I panic and try to activate the music from the SM monitor. I activate it and drop the monitor because of the sudden extremely loud static emitted from the monitor. Springtrap didn't seem to like it either, as twitched a bit and disappeared.

**5AM**

Everything's gone wrong. Mangle is apparently right outside the office and my flashlight is nearly out. Hybrid Bonnie appears at the entrance once more and I flash the light as normal, but as soon as he disappears the light suddenly just stops. Oh no, I'm out of battery. I don't know how long I have left but I may be boned.

Foxy suddenly jumps out of the right entrance, forcing me to activate the emergency strobe lights to get rid of him. Bell goes off for a spit second as the lights activate. They lit up both entrances and the vent for about a minute then shut off. I check them on the SM monitor only to see it's greyed out with 'unavailable' flashing beside it. There goes my last defence.

I could see to white dots at the side of my eye, but I ignore them and check the cameras. Moments later I hear metal clanging together in my office. All the cameras are suddenly offline. I look to see what the commotion was, only to see Mangle hanging from the ceiling in front of me. She stares me right in the eyes as I panic, trying to reboot everything on the SM monitor. Nothing worked. The SM monitor wouldn't turn on and the motion tracker was useless since Mangle was right here. I didn't dare turn around to the vents in fear of what she would do so I just sat there and stared back.

I am so dead. They are bound to be right outside or behind me, and I can't even check. I survived to night three, that's good right. I crouch up into a ball in wait for the inevitable.

**6AM **

The chime of my dreams echoed through out the buildings. I am one lucky bastard. I look up to see that Mangle disappeared. I don't care, I just want to go home. I unlock the front door, happy not to see the boss, and leave. I wonder if I'll live to see night five?

**Forgot how hard this one was, but I will keep going anyway. I may change a few things but hey. Also, I now have an idea for a fifth In the zone, but the title would probably change. I even had an idea for a sixth! I don't even really want to make a sixth and I'm sure you don't either. Also, I have had an evil idea for the ending of this one, a sort of twist… Good luck trying to find it out because your guesses are probably better than the actual one planned but whatever. Would a sequel (or four) work with this series? It were a game, yes (still bitter about that), but for this version, probably not. I could find a way to make it interesting in written form but lets stick to this for now. Once again, thank you so much for the support and I will see you in the next chapter! **


	7. Discover The Worst

Chapter Seven: Discover the worst

**Hello all! It's me again! So I'm sure you have all heard of the fan game 'The return to Freddy's' by BFPfilms424. Well he has announced a remastered version of the first game… Well his ideas are quite similar to mine like the free roam I had planned for In the zone 4 and possible hybrid animatronics like in this and the later 2nd ITZ. This could be a problem for me, since I'm not that known I may get some people saying I'm copying him. Now it might not be much of a problem but we'll see. I personally like the TRTF series but still. **

As I got back to my apartment I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I don't know why I was feeling this, I'm not that much of a paranoid person and I doubt that the animatronics broke out and followed me home. I shake off the feeling and lay down on the couch.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

I wake up on the floor, this time not drunk. I finish some left over pizza I took from Fazbear n' Friends and read the paper for a while. My mysterious friend usually calls by now, but the phone was silent. Weird, it sounded as if he was going to call me until I eventually left the place, at least leave me a message. I decide to call him to see what's up, no answer. Something's not right, oh well. Maybe he'll call tomorrow.

After about 20 minutes of nothing my phone suddenly gets a message, from the mystery guy. 'Meet me by the ally near your apartment' it read. He wants to meet now? Something must be wrong, I get properly dressed and leave my apartment.

I walk over the ally closest. I don't see anyone around, not around any corner or anything. Is he late or something? I lean next to a dumpster and hear something scrunch up as I lean on it. I turn around and find a note on it. 'You did this' it read. I did what? Is he blaming me for something? I get a sudden thought, what if there is something in the dumpster? I hesitate and open it.

There was nothing, just a few flies. And then more, so much more. There was a horrible stench coming from the dumpster, and it didn't smell like your average trash. I see something reflecting light from the corner, it was a phone. I turn it on out of curiosity, the message that guy sent me was there. It was his phone. Oh no.

I throw all the trash out and find, to my horror, a body bag leaking blood. It was him, he's dead. I back up, trying not to throw up. What happened? I find his phone on the ground, I pick it up and search through it to see if there was any evidence of what happened here. There was one recording on it, I play it.

Man: *out of breath* H-hey kid. If you're hearing this, I'm dead. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you more but things have been… difficult. If you find my body, do NOT alert the cops, they would find you as the prime suspect, don't ask how. Even if they don't suspect you, you'll be hunted down by this psychopath. I wish you the best of luck with the rest of your nights, I hope your even alive to hear this… Thanks fo- *end of recording*

Oh my god, he was murdered. I run out of the ally and back to the apartment. I can't believe this, the only one who could give me the info needed is dead, I didn't even thank him. I'm nearly in tears because someone I barely knew was killed. Who could have done this, do they know about me too?

The worst part is I can't tell anyone. I don't know what to do, am I next? This could just be a random murder… maybe there is just a person running around killing people. I can't even lie to myself, I KNOW that he was killed for a reason.

**11:35 **

I park my car and head for the main entrance, glancing at the DZ for no reason. My boss is back, great.

Boss: Heh… your still here huh?

Me: Um, yea.

Boss: Good… That's good, your persistent.

Me: I'm just doing this to get paid and leave, you know that.

Boss: Oh I know, it's a shame really. You're the best we've had…

Me: Really? What about the guy on the phone, did he not work as a guard?

Boss: What? No, he just tells you what we know.

Me: Oh, how many guard made it this far?

Boss: Out of all 12, none. This was before we found the others too.

Me: Oh wow, I'm the first huh?

Boss: Yea you're good…Very good indeed…

Me: Thanks… I think.

Boss: Your welcome, now get in there and show em' what you're made of.

He opens the door and I walk him, I hear him lock it. Only tonight and tomorrow night, then I can leave this place for good. I enter my office and wait for the call. There it is.

PG: Hey buddy! Not a recorded message this time believe it or not, but don't talk because you might just piss them off or something. Anyway, we dug threw the DZ again and didn't really find much. We did find a room of parts that weren't the same as the ones we have now, lots to be exact. So much that you could make an army with them! Our last search will be tomorrow night, I'll call you while we search. Oh wait, the animatronics may be slightly more aggressive tonight, someone tried to break in and… well now they could have a sort of blood lust. Can I just say, you are a legend. You must be the greatest guard ever to have made it this far! Anyway, good luck buddy, not that you'll need it.

**Remember I wanted to make this into a fan game? I'm giving it a second attempt, but it's going horribly so don't go thinking I'm releasing anything. The written form can be better for some but I'm pretty pissed about this. Anyway, thanks for reading and I will see you in the next** **chapter!**


	8. Update

**I know it's been a long time, but I've decided to make an update.**

**It's obviously been a while and I don't exactly know how to word any of this, but to be honest that's nothing new. **

**Let me release emotions real quick. Whenever I started writing on this site, it was when I was in a sorta dark place in my life. The feeling I got when people genuinely enjoyed the fics I spewed out that barely made sense, it was something wonderful. Even if the words weren't much, it felt amazing knowing that what I was doing was entertaining and interesting to people. Usually the stuff I would do nowadays that didn't involve writing would be a three minute meme. It would be funny for a bit, then forgotten about swiftly. That feeling isn't as good. So now, long story short, everything in my life has looped back to this moment. Writing more silly stories for the internet. Now I didn't intend to write all this just for some sympathy, I want to inform everyone how things with me work.**

**All I want to do is project these crazy ideas into stories for you guys to enjoy. Now since it's been a while, my skills have improved. So I have a proposition for you all.**

**If I decide to start the whole fanfiction stuff again, I might rewrite the other fics I have already written. I have looked back at them and quite frankly I know they could be better. Sure they are acceptable, but they aren't exactly what I had hoped for them to be. Of course I also want to try other stories at some point but remastering the old ones seem like a fun thing to do.**

**Anyway, that's my update. If I do start again please note that updates WILL NOT be frequent as I am usually a very busy person.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
